Bedtime Stories
by Little Moose
Summary: The group goes on a mission to obtain important information. Ayame thinks something is wrong and goes back to check it out, she gets caught in the explosion and goes missing until Wufei finds her. While recovering in her room she screams out an ex-comrades name. The man that trained her, who was a military hero-the man she got killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Bedtime Stories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or not, but we'll see. Please review. **

Listening to these two bickering was about to send Quatre screaming out of the room and normally he's the most patient one. Heero eventually had enough and left, Duo was the first to leave when Ayame walked into the room and Trowa was leaning against the wall just in case this turned into smack down 12.

It was the usually argument, Ayame would walk into the room after sleeping for three days. Who can blame her, three days ago she returned from a mission that could've gotten her killed, and Wufei had made a sexists remark about how a man would've been up the next day. Ayame would call him something from the book and he would retort with a work that she had to look up and then it would blow up.

Now, they were in each other's face, noses almost touching and Quatre was afraid that this was going to get bloody fairly quickly.

"I thought you don't hit girls, Wufei?" Ayame asked sarcastically.

Wufei chuckled with a smug smirk, "I think I can make an acceptation since you're not a woman."

Ayame inched closer and whispered in a tone that was usually the signal when things were about to get physical, "Bring it on bitch." Quatre looked over to Trowa nervously when he heard Wufei's knuckles pop. The acrobat stepped in between and nudged them apart. Quatre then took Ayame by the arm and lead her into the kitchen and Trowa took Wufei outside.

The front door snapped shut and the porch creaked from the weight of their weight stressing the wood. Trowa blocked Wufei's path to the door, just in case he decided to confront Ayame about her attitude. He didn't seem interested in that though, Wufei wrapped his hands around the railing and bowed his head. He was trying to gain control of his anger, his breathing becoming more even and when he turned around to face Trowa all of the anger was gone. Trowa gave a small smile, stepped aside and followed his friend back inside the house—hoping that Ayame had calmed down as well.

Trowa and Wufei made their way back to the kitchen, catching the conversation that Quatre and Ayame were having.

"I don't think Wufei knows about your problem, Ayame." Quatre spoke softly, it sounded like he was searching for something. Wufei looked up at Trowa with a quizzically expression. "I think you should tell him."

Ayame laughed, "I can only imagine what he'd say. Only a woman wouldn't be able to sleep for that long….or something along those lines." She had tried her best to impersonate Wufei, but it just made Ayame sound like she had a bad cold and that had Quatre in a giggle fit.

Wufei was about to walk into the kitchen to ask what they were talking about, but Heero and Duo rushing into the dining room caught everyone attention. "We have a mission." Everyone stood around the Heero's laptop as he scanned through the details of the mission. "We're not using our gundams for this mission; we'll be sneaking into a base, dismantling everything from within."

Duo was extremely happy about this because this mission meant that he'd get to blow stuff up with whatever explosives Heero was going to give him.

"While Duo and I are setting up the explosives the rest of you will be obtaining information about OZ's plan for Earth and the Colonies." Heero continued, "It should only take us ten minutes to set up, five to get out of the facility and another five to get out of the blast zone. So in short this mission should only take us twenty minutes to complete."

"It seems a bit obsessive, don't you think?" Heero looked at Ayame over his shoulders, "why do all of have to go, wouldn't it be smarter and safest if only four of us went?"

"I understand where you're coming from, but J wants all of us to go. Duo and I will need our backs covered so Trowa is coming with us and while Quatre is getting the information you and Wufei will have his back." Heero explained as he stood from his sit.

Ayame sighed in defeat and aggravation, "oh well…all aboard this-mission-is-gonna-suck-ville."

After Ayame ate something and changed they headed out in two different jeeps. One team would infiltrate through the roof and the other in the basement. Lucky for Ayame, her team got the basement, since that's where OZ's mainframe was. Three minutes in and Quatre was already in the system while Wufei watched the door and Ayame watched their entry way. Something didn't sit right with Ayame; they were able to get into everything way too easily.

"Wufei…" She whispered, but he didn't hear her, so she whistled like a bird until he turned around. "Something isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" Wufei mouthed and then turned towards the door.

"It's too easy, we need to leave." Ayame whispered and then turned to Quatre, "are you almost done?"

"Just about, two more minutes." Quatre answered, "What's wrong, you look nervous."

Ayame shook her head, "I can't place it, but …shouldn't there have been people in here, soldier goons patrolling the hallways?"

Quatre beamed up at his friend, "maybe they're at lunch."

Ayame's nervous face dropped and changed into an _are you serious _bored expression, "Quat, we're never that lucky."

Two minutes later, exactly at ten minutes in, the data extraction was completed and that meant they had ten minutes to get to safety. Wufei nodded and kept an eye on the door as Ayame gave Quatre a boost through the window. Quatre gave the all clear, Wufei walked over and watched as Ayame hoisted herself up through the window and held her hand out to him. Even though he could get out on his own, Wufei took her hand and pulled him through.

Three minutes into the escape and things were still quiet, the alarms hadn't gone off, the soldiers weren't shouting—nothing was happening. Ayame stopped in her tracks, turned around and was about to head back to the facility, but Wufei caught her by her arm.

"What are you doing, we've done our part. We need to go to the safe point." Wufei said his grip becoming tighter, but Ayame tore away from him.

"I just need to check on something, stay with Quatre. I'll be right back." Ayame was gone before Wufei or Quatre could stop her.

Ayame made it to the tree where they first spotted their entry point. Soldiers were at the window they snuck through, that was a good sign. At least the facility wasn't abandoned, Ayame thought. She turned around and ran back the way she came, quickly running pass the point where she left the other two. She was five minutes behind, which gave her three minutes to get out of the blast zone. However, luck wasn't on her side. She tripped over a tree branch, her head bouncing off the ground and then the explosion went off.

The others, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, were watching the mushroom cloud with fear. Quatre was about to run back into the forest, but Duo and Trowa stopped him saying that it was stupid to go in there. Heero added that there was no way in telling if Ayame made it to a semi-safe point. But in the midst of their argument Wufei ran passed them, ignoring their calls for him to come back.

Throughout the entire forest Wufei could hear the shouts of the soldiers from the facility, the cracking of wood as they started on fire and the fleeing animals as they ran from the explosion. He had doubled back, retracing their exact steps. The Nataku pilot calculated that his comrade should have, at least, made it this far…he hoped. Wufei was about to take another step forward when he caught the shine of her dark chestnut hair. He ran towards her, but stopped suddenly when he found that a tree had collapsed on top of her, from the waist down.

Kneeling down Wufei put two fingers to her pulse point and sighed with relief. She wasn't dead, but her body would be crushed if he didn't get her out. He thought about running back for Heero, but the odds of the soldiers finding her were too high. Pursing his lips together Wufei tapped Ayame on the cheek a few times, but when that didn't wake her up, he slapped fully awake.

"Mother fu—" Wufei clasped a hand over her mouth and muffled her cursing.

"You're stuck under a large tree. I can't run back and get help because the soldiers might find you. I'm going to lift the tree and you're going to, quickly, move. Do you understand?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, but she nodded her head. Wufei stood from his spot, inhaled and exhaled for a couple of seconds before bending down and lifting the massive trunk off the ground. When Ayame felt the pressure from her legs lessen, she used her arms and pulled herself out of the way. Wufei dropped the trunk with a loud thud and then turned to Ayame. She was holding her left leg and tearing at the bottom of her pants. It was then that Wufei noticed the large piece of debris sticking out of her thigh and how much it was bleeding. He took one good look at her and realized there was no way she was going to walk back to the jeeps. Blood was oozing down her cheek, her arms were cut up and her right one was badly bruised.

Wufei could make out the shouts of the soldiers getting closer. So quickly, he walked over to Ayame's side, pushed her hands away and tied off the tourniquet himself. As he lifted her off the ground Ayame yelped in protest and clung to his shirt for dear life. "Sorry, but we need to move."

The two made it to the rendezvous point, seeing that the others left them one jeep. Without wasting time Wufei sat Ayame down in the passenger side, quickly walked to the other side, got in and drove off. Normally he would've driven the speed limit, to avoid attention, but the amount of blood Ayame had lost was disconcerting. It was after a bump and Ayame shouts of protests and pleas that he needed to slow down, he mumbled an apology and slowed down by a few miles.

It was the screeching halt that made Quatre swing open the front door with an audible freaked out gasp. Duo was about to ask what was wrong when Wufei carried Ayame into the house, half conscious, but obviously in a lot of pain. Heero was out of his chair and guiding Wufei into the kitchen. Clearing the island of any food and instruments Wufei laid Ayame on the stainless steel surface and moved the stray hairs from her, now, pale face. Heero had ordered Duo to go get whatever pain medicine they had and the braided pilot was gone. Trowa quickly handed Heero some scissors and he immediately began to cut away the fabric of her pants. 4

"She would've bled to death if she didn't tie this off as soon as she did." Heero mumbled, "Trowa I need forceps and as much rubbing alcohol that we have. If we don't have any find some regular alcohol." Trowa disappeared leaving Heero and Wufei the only ones carrying for the injured girl. "What happened?"

Wufei glanced up at Heero seeing the seriousness and almost angry blue eyes clouding over. "I don't know. She said something felt wrong and then she was gone."

Heero hissed under his breath and shook his head, "She's such an idiot...Wufei we need towels, lots of them." Wufei turned around and rummaged through Quatre's towel draw, tossing some Heero's way so he could wipe off some of the blood. Trowa practically jumped in the room with the first-aid kit, he handed some forceps and went to go find a flashlight.

"As soon as I pull this out, Wufei, use a towel and apply pressure." Heero ordered and Wufei quickly stood by Heero's side with towels covering his hands. "I wish Trowa would come back to hold her down."

When mentioning his name Trowa briskly appeared in the kitchen, along with Quatre. Heero sighed and dropped his head for a moment, now all they needed was Duo with the pain killers. Heero told Trowa to hold down their friend and had Quatre stand on a chair and hold the flashlight over the area they needed lit the most.

Trowa pressed Ayame against the table, a hand on her shoulder and the other on her non-injured leg. He eyed her face, making sure she didn't pass out and to gauge when she would try to bolt from the table. Quatre winced away when Heero pulled the metal shard from her leg, Ayame automatically tensed up and screamed. Wufei pushed hard against her wound and gave Heero time to wash his hands and glove up so he could sew the wound shut. Duo ran into the room carrying a handful of pain medicine and instantly winced when Ayame released another blood curdling scream.

"What does she need?" Duo asked as he began rummaging through the pills.

"Right now…something to ease the pain. Wufei the alcohol behind you…pour it on the wound." Heero ordered and received a questionable and shocked glare from the Nataku pilot, "it'll sterilize everything, and hurry, before she goes into shock." Wufei poured the alcohol onto her wound, mentally apologizing as she screamed once more. Duo found a pain med that would ease her pain and also calm her down a bit, after fighting her to open her mouth he popped it in and forced her swallow it by covering her mouth.

As soon as Ayame was calm enough and the pain was bearable Quatre left to go ready her bed, leaving Duo the light so Heero could see, Wufei holding Ayame by the shoulders and Trowa keeping her legs still.

An hour later and 27 stitches later Trowa and Duo appeared from the kitchen looking relieved. Quatre stood from his spot on the chair, holding the book he had been reading for months now. "How is she?"

"Out like a light, thank god." Duo said taking his spot on the couch. "I don't think I've ever heard someone scream like that."

Trowa retorted while squeezing Quatre's shoulder reassuringly, "Ayame will be fine. She'll need awhile to get better though. Do you know why she ran off like that?"

Quatre shook his head while glancing between Duo and Trowa with innocent eyes, "no idea. She said something didn't feel right during the entirety of the mission."

Before Trowa could ask any more questions Wufei walked through the living room, carrying Ayame bridal style. Quatre told him that her room was ready; Wufei nodded and started up the stairs with Quatre on his heels. Trowa and Duo listened for Heero and by the sounds he was making he was cleaning up the mess. The two decided to go to the store to get some more cleaning supplies and dinner, since no one would probably feel like cooking.

After Heero finished cleaning what he could he ventured upstairs to see how everything was going. He reached the top of the stairs right when Quatre was slowly closing Ayame's bedroom door. Quatre took one look at Heero and could tell by his pale skin and stressed eyes that he was exhausted.

"Wufei said he'd stay with her for the night." Quatre gave a soft smile, hoping to lighten the mood. Sensing that Heero found it a little odd that Wufei, the guy that could not stand Ayame, would stay by her side all night. "Ayame is in good hands, Heero. They might not get along sometimes, but Wufei isn't about to leave a comrade to suffer." Heero agreed and went to his bathroom to get cleaned up, leaving Quatre to wonder back to his abandoned book on the couch.

When Trowa and Duo returned Quatre was in his spot reading and Heero was at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop. Most likely writing out the outline of his report, but he couldn't finish it without all of the details. And the one person that could answer all of the questions was unconscious and on several pain killers. Meanwhile, Duo demanded that everyone ate, especially Heero, before they finished cleaning the making-the-food-area.

Trowa was the one that took Wufei his food and a little something for Ayame if she were to wake up. In the room Wufei sat across from Ayame on the spare bed—his legs were crisscrossed, his arms mimicking them. His eyes remained closed even as Trowa was laying his food on the desk. The Heavyarms pilot walked over to Ayame, who was sitting up in bed, but asleep. Her injured leg remained elevated with an ice pack on top of it. He brushed away a few strands from her face and noted the fever, the flushed cheeks and shallow breathing.

"Is she still alive?" Wufei cracked one eye to watch Trowa's confused reaction, he was about to say he was joking, but he shook the thought away. Before leaving Trowa told him to come get one of them if he wanted to switch. Wufei nodded farewell to his friend and went back to meditating. He cracked an eye every few minutes to make sure Ayame was breathing and went back to his thing until his stomach growled loudly. He stood and walked to the desk where his food sat, looking it over and deciding where he should start.

Ayame started to bustle about, moaning in her sleep and tossing her head about. Wufei stepped closer and sat down on the side of the bed. He whispered her name and laid a hand on her shoulder, it seemed to calm her. Wufei was about to get back up, but then Ayame started screaming someone's name. A Takashi Togo, a name Wufei remembered automatically. He rushed to her aide when she started to thrash about, afraid of her opening her wounds Wufei straddled her and held her down by her shoulders.

"Ayame, wake! Up!" Wufei shouted and shook her until dark blue eyes popped open with tears breaking free.

Trembling and wiping away the tears Ayame looked around until she locked eyes with Wufei. He continued to sit on her until her breathing was even and her body relaxed against the mattress. Wufei slid off and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her reaction carefully. "Wufei…what…what happened?" Ayame tried to sit up, but the agonizing pain in her pain coursed through her body.

"That happened…" Wufei paused and helped Ayame sit up. "Heero was the one that fixed your leg, you'll be bedridden for a couple of days."

Ayame rolled her eyes and wiped away a stray tear, hoping Wufei wouldn't catch it.

"…Ayame…" Wufei glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "…how do you know Takashi Togo?"

**Author's note: Well…this isn't going to be a one shot—obviously—but I'll be uploading chapter two later. Sorry for the long chapter and the crappy ending…oh and the cliffhanger. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please review!**

"How do you know Takashi Togo?" Wufei asked catching Ayame off guard. She whipped her head around with fear stricken in her wide blue eyes.

"W-what are you talking about—"

Wufei cut her off, "You screamed his name, Ayame. I heard you." Ayame shifted in her spot and nervously looked around the room, Wufei sighed—in annoyance—and stepped away, but Ayame grabbed his pants tightly. He took his position before, resting his arms on his legs—letting his hands dangle.

She sighed and folded her hands in her lap, "My name—my real name—is Himeno Sato." Wufei's head snapped up, "Yes I am…was…the daughter of Japan's Prime Minister. I'm sure you read somewhere along the way that Japan was the first country to bit invaded by OZ, right?" Wufei nodded.

"Our home was infiltrated by a couple of soldiers and in order to protect me my mother put me in the closet. When my refused to surrender they shot the both of them and left the house. They had no idea I was in the closet so I was spared…mostly. The next morning Takashi Togo found me in the closet and took me in."

"Japan's greatest military general took you in?" Wufei's mouth slightly hung open, "I am speechless."

"Then shut up and let me finish." Ayame mischievously smiled at Wufei glare and continued, "Togo taught me everything I know. How to shoot a gun, piloting a mobile suit, fixing them, strategies and what not, but there was one thing he couldn't teach me."

"And what was that?" Wufei asked sitting back, genuinely listening to her story.

"My temper…" Wufei cocked an eyebrow because he knew how short her fuse was, "believe it or not I was a lot worse when I started out. I beat one our guys up because he didn't follow my orders. He was in the infirmary for a month. Togo got onto and told me some stuff, but I shook it off. I didn't think I needed to listen to him, I was the best pilot of the resistance." Ayame stopped for a moment to try and still her shaking hands, "do you remember the last battle Japan fought in?"

Wufei nodded, "that's the one that Takashi Togo died in, wasn't it?"

Ayame's face was pale, her eyes were starting to gloss over with tears, and her voice was shaky. "It was my fault that he was killed. I didn't listen to his orders and because of that he protected me and h-h-he…he…"

"He died protecting you, Ayame. He must've thought you were worth it." Ayame shot him a quizzical glance, "most generals would have killed you for going against their orders. So there must be something General Togo saw in you that he needed to protect."

Tears were falling down her face, something she promised herself she would never do. Wufei's eyebrows rose as his eyes slightly widen. He had never seen Ayame like this—weak and vulnerable. He caressed the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Ayame look at me." She didn't respond—she sat there with her head hanging—letting the tears cascade down her face.

Wufei pursed his lips and gave a small smile, "…Himeno." Ayame's ears perked at hearing her real name, a lightness igniting in her heart.

Her face lit up with a light blush, Ayame leaned into his hand and cupped her hand over his. Smiling up at him, her blue eyes looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, "Say it again, my name."

Wufei's black orbs sparkled and mimicked her smile, "Himeno."

"Again."

"Himeno." Ayame's eyes shuttered closed and hummed at the sound of her name. She felt Wufei's free hand caress her other cheek and wiped away the tears, when Wufei spoke there was a hint of longing and sweetness. "Himeno…may I kiss you?"

For a few seconds Ayame's head was fuzzy, her cheeks were bright as a lobster and her heart was in her throat. She closed her eyes again and titled her head at angle to give Wufei a better angle. Once her eyes closed she could feel his breath on her skin and then a jolt seared through her body when their lips touched. Wufei had moved closer so placing her hands on his broad and defined chest was easy, his hands traveled from her face to her back. Wufei held her body close to his, deepening the kiss and tangling his hands in her hair.

Wufei broke the kiss when he felt her tense under his touch, "are you all right?"

Ayame nodded and held her side, "I didn't realize how sore my body was, sorry." Wufei gave a small smile and brushed away a stray of hair from her face. He leaned in and slowly kissed her cheek, leaving a trail to her ear.

He murmured in her ear, "Get some sleep, Himeno. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her before, inhaling her scent as he stood and left her room.

Ayame snuggled back down into her comforter her heart still racing and her cheeks burning. She brought a hand to her lips and still felt the tingle of Wufei's soft lips on hers. She giggled for a moment and then let her dreams take her away.

Outside the door Wufei leaned against the door, his arms cross over his chest. He wore a small smile as he thought about the heat that radiated off of Ayame's body. It was soft heat, like a candle, and her heart against his chest was like a humming bird. The scent of her body and hair smelled like apples and lemon. Remembering all of this made his smile brighter and his own heart beat speed up. He hadn't felt this way in a while, not since his wife. He wondered how long this would last, if their relationship would even flourish the way it was doing in his head.

He hoped so.

**Author's Note: Here yah go. The ending. Sorry it was kind of rushed, but I really wanted to finish it! Please review. **


End file.
